Martin Crane, My Hero
by iloveromance
Summary: On the morning following Frasier's hero party, a hungover Niles is greeted by an unexpected guest. (Episode:"Room Full of Heroes")


The pounding in his head was getting worse. It became louder and louder until it felt like someone was banding on his door. But it was only an after-effect from the abundance of alcohol that he'd consumed in the course of one evening. It was an evening that had begun with promise and had even become enjoyable at once point. But ultimately it ended badly. Actually, _badly_ was an understatement. Frasier's party had turned out to be a complete disaster.

There it was again; the banging and then the ringing. _Banging, ringing, banging, and ringing_ until he just couldn't take it anymore. Niles' eyes flew open and he struggled to focus on his surroundings. And then he gasped in surprise. He was in his bed, in his bedroom and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. But the banging and ringing didn't care. The noises continued louder and faster. And his head hurt. Oh, how it hurt. Never in his life had he experienced pain quite like this.

Wearily he climbed out of bed, and feeling a bit wobbly on his feet, he managed to pull on his robe and slowly make his way downstairs. It was then that he realized that the source of the constant banging and knocking was his own front door. The ringing was his doorbell and the banging was… well, banging. He had a visitor. But he was most certainly not in the mood to see anyone. He felt like death warmed over.

He slowly made his way to the door, fully prepared to tell whoever was on the other side to get lost. Couldn't this mystery person understand that he was under the weather? He unlocked the door and thrust it open only to be given the shock of his life.

"Dad!"

Martin Crane stood there, wearing a look that meant business. "Damn right I'm your dad, now let me in! My legs are killing me! I've been standing in that hallway, banging on your door and ringing your bell for almost an hour!"

Niles groaned, his head reminding him of that horrible noise that had woken him up. "I'm sorry, I guess, I didn't hear... Dad, what are you doing here anyway?"

Without waiting to be asked inside, the elder Crane pushed his way into Niles' living room and slammed the door behind him. "Niles, I want to talk to you!"

Niles looked at his wrist for his watch, instantly realizing that he wasn't wearing one. "You want to talk… _now?_ "

"Yes, now!" And I'm not leaving until we set things straight! You got that?"

Niles swallowed hard. The last time he'd heard his father talk like this was when he and Frasier were kids. But he was surprised at how much his father's harsh words still affected him.

"D-do you want a drink?" Niles stammered, desperate for something to say.

"No! I want you to sit down and shut up, Niles! I want to talk to you!" His father barked.

"A-all right." Obediently Niles sat on the fainting couch while his father sat in a chair opposite him.

"Is-is something wrong, Dad?" It was a stupid question but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Niles, I'm ashamed of you."

They were such simple words, but they cut through him like a knife. He didn't have to ask what his father was referring to, for he knew all too well. His throbbing head was a painful reminder. Frasier's party; the one that Frasier had deemed a _Hero Party_ , in which Niles, Roz, Daphne, Martin and Frasier came dressed as their heroes. He shudder at the memory and hung his head low.

"I know, Dad. I'm ashamed of myself as well. I've never… consumed that much beer in my life and I'll never do it again, I swear it. But it was just all a part of the props, you know?"

When his father's expression changed, Niles knew he'd said the wrong thing… again.

"Is that all I am to you, Niles? Just a damn _prop_?"

"No, Dad. I didn't mean that! I meant-."

"Damn you, Niles! How could you do this? Frasier's party was a _Hero Party_!"

"I-I know, Dad."

"No, I don't think you do know! Because if you did, you would have come as some literary character that no one had ever heard of or some damn opera singer. Instead you came as-."

Niles held up his hand, not wanting to be reminded of the evening any longer. "I know Dad, I get it."

"Do you Niles?"

"I-."

"Why did you do it, Niles? Just tell me that, okay?"

Niles stared at his father, blankly bringing even more anger into the old man's eyes. "Dad, I-."

"Why did you come dressed as me, Niles?"

"Well, because, Dad. You're my-."

"Stop it! Stop it right there! I know exactly what you're going to say and I've got one thing to say about that! It's crap and you know it! Because if that were true, if I really was your _hero_ , as you put it, you would never have made me look like some _jackass_! I said it before and I'll say it again, I was always proud of you boys, no matter what! But last night, you made me look like a damn fool and I only hope that your mother wasn't listening in or watching from Heaven for that matter! I can only imagine what she would think about your behavior! And it's not just you, Niles. It's Frasier. He didn't do a damn thing to stop you, and he should have!Do me a favor, Niles. The next time you want to pick a hero, pick one of your opera people, okay? _Don't_ pick me!"

"But you _are_ my hero, Dad. Don't you know that? You've always been my hero. Someone I've looked up to and admired my whole life. And when you got shot all I could think of was the fact that I might lose you!"

"Niles…"

"No, I mean it, Dad. When Mom died, I-Oh God, how I miss her! I never-."

Niles eyes met his father's and he saw something that he'd never seen before; pure and utter disappoint. And that was all it took for Niles to break down in tears. He cried until he was spent, barely having heard his father's voice.

"Oh geez…"

And then he felt warmth on his shoulder; warmth that made him raise his head. His father was sitting beside him on the fainting couch, offering a rare attempt at comfort by placing his arm around Niles' shoulder.

"I know you do, Niles. I miss her too. I miss her every damn day. Look, I'm sorry that I got so angry, Son. I just…"

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" Niles sobbed. "I'm so sorry…" He said the words over and over again until he felt his father move closer. Suddenly he was a boy again, leaning his head against his father's the way he'd done when he felt remorse for something. But this time was different.

"I know, Niles. It's all right. I'm sorry, too I didn't mean to get you so upset. I was just hurt and angry, and well, after Daphne drove you home, I couldn't think about anything except what had happened, and I knew damn well that the only way to talk to you was to come over here and talk face to face. But I'm done talking and we've made our peace, so just try to relax, okay?"

Niles nodded tearfully. "Hmmm hmm…"

"Look, we'll just call it a truce. I can see you're upset which means that… well, you're the psychiatrist. You know what it means, so we'll just forget about this whole thing. I'm just gonna go, okay?"

Niles watched his father rise from the couch as the panic filled him. "Dad, wait!"

Confused, his father sat back down on the fainting couch. "What is it, son?"

"Y-you really _are_ my hero. I meant everything I said."

For the first time since he'd arrived, his father smiled and patted his back. "Well that's good to hear."

"But there's something more."

"Oh?"

"Daphne."

"What about her?"

"Well, if you hadn't made Frasier hire her, I would have never-God I love her, Dad. I love her so much!"

"I know you do, Niles. Hell, I love her too."

To his utter horror, Niles began to cry even harder.

"Niles, for God's sake, what has gotten into you?"

Niles covered his face with his hands. "I don't know Dad. I-." When he attempted to rise from the sofa, he swayed back and forth, causing his father to rush to steady him.

"You don't look so good, Niles."

"I know… and I don't… feel so well…"

"You're turning green!"

"I know… I'm…"

"All right, come on."

"Come on? What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You're going back to bed _right now_!"

"What? But Dad-."

"No _buts_ , Niles! Just do it! I haven't had a hangover in years, but I remember what they feel like. Your head hurts like hell, right?"

"Yes, but-."

"And your stomach is queasy?"

At the mention, Niles' stomach lurched. "Ooohhh…"

"That's what I thought. You're dizzy too, aren't you?"

Niles blinked as the room began to sway. "I-I am…"

"All right, come on. I'll help you upstairs and into bed, okay?"

In a daze, Niles let his father lead him up the stairs and down the hallway into his bedroom.

"Here, let me help you with this." His father said.

Dutifully Niles held out his arms, allowing his father to pull the robe off of his body. "All right now, Climb into bed and I'll be right back."

Niles climbed into bed, his head still throbbing. But he'd barely settled in when his father returned carrying a tray. Immediately he lifted his head staring at his father in confusion.

"What's that?"

"What does it look like? It's breakfast. You've gotta eat, don't you?"

"Oh no Dad, I couldn't… I…"

"For God's sake Niles, it won't kill you! It's just some toast and ginger ale. And this."

Niles eyed the plastic green cup with the lid and straw. "What's that?"

"I found it in your refrigerator with a note from Daphne. It's that crap that her grandmother made for stomach ailments. I don't know what in the hell she puts in there, and from the smell of it, I don't want to know. But it works wonders. She's used it on me a time or two. It's the most horrible tasting crap I've ever tried, but it really works. I also brought you some aspirin and water. Now take the aspirin and then eat some of that toast. No, not some, every bit. There's only two slices and I know you can handle that. And then drink that stuff. You should feel better in a few hours."

"But Dad-."

"Look just rest, okay? I promise you'll feel better. I told you, I know a thing or two about hangovers. Now I'm gonna go, but I'll tell Daphne to come over later and check on you. Not that she wouldn't anyway, but she'll want to check on you just the same. She loves you."

"Dad-."

"I'll let myself out. And I'll tell the doorman… Oh, never mind. You're a grown man. You can take care of yourself. Daphne should be by later. Sleep tight. Oh, and Niles? I brought you something."

"You did? What?"

His father smiled. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, he returned holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" Niles asked.

"It's Eddie." His father said with a grin as he handed the stuffed animal to Niles. "Don't you remember?"

Niles eyed the plush dog, and suddnely it all came back to him. It was the stuffed animal that he'd had used as part of his costume at the hero party

"Doesn't really look like him but I guess we can't all be as handsome as Eddie is now can we?" his father was saying. "I'll just put him right here beside you. He'll keep you company. Sorry I don't have any Archie's for you to read though."

Niles felt a smile cross his face as he watched his father walk out of the bedroom and turn out the light. But he couldn't just let him leave.

"Dad?"

His father turned around "Yeah?"

Wearily, and against his father's stern protests, Niles climbed out of bed and went to his father hugging him tightly. "I meant what I said before. You are my hero. And not just because of Daphne."

Clearly uncomfortable with the hug, his father gently pried Niles away from him. "All right, come on, just eat your breakfast and then try to get some rest, okay? Go get back into bed."

The hug ended and Niles did as he was told. But as he watched his dad walk out of the room, tears filled his eyes and Niles called to him. "I love you, Dad."

And as he clutched "Eddie" in his arms and took a bite out of his toast, Niles knew without a doubt that his hero, Martin Crane loved him too.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
